


Winter is here

by toyaroho



Series: Cersei and Jaime: the Moon, twin of Sun [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance, Twincest, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyaroho/pseuds/toyaroho
Summary: Alternative ending: white walkers take King's landing.





	Winter is here

> И с надеждой смотри на закат, и знай, что после зимы всегда торжествует весна.

— Прошу, Джейме, — Джейме не хочет.

— Пожалуйста, Джейме, — Джейме отказывается слушать.

— Умоляю, Джейме, — Джейме закрывает глаза и лишь крепче обнимает сестру.

Серсея в тихой истерике, первой такой на его памяти. Обычно в запале ей очень подходит олений гордый девиз, но сейчас она скорее кроткая талли: бледная, едва ли не прозрачная, и дрожащая, словно выброшенная на берег рыбка, когда-то бывшая золотою.

— Она говорила, она говорила, — не унимается сестра, — она говорила, что будет валонкар. Ты валонкар, это ты.

Кровь стучит в висках, словно танцует под невидимые барабаны и свист. Он и сам давно не золотой: золотою лишь рука осталась, а на висках давно серебро, в груди под сердцем — медь, и само сердце давно превратилось в свинец.

— Я думала, что это будет Тирион, я всегда думала, что это будет он, но это ты, всегда был ты.

Ее слезы не собираются кончаться: словно хотят дать жизнь урожаю на щеках. Джейме вытирает эти прозрачные реки и невесомо целует, стараясь не смотреть в глаза. Потому что знает, что если посмотрит — оступится.

— Это ты, это ты, это ты.

Она повторяет, словно мантру, его имя — Джейме, Джейме — и умоляет сделать то, что он не смог бы в каждом из миров и перерождений, даже если бы не знал ее и никогда не встречал. И сколько бы здесь и сейчас злость не рвала ему жилы, разочарование не ломало кости, а обида не размывала разум, он не сможет. Никогда не мог.

_Хоть и не пересчитать те разы, когда он думал о том, что без языка ей было бы куда лучше._

— Тише, тише, — Джейме целует Серсею в висок, в лоб, в щеки, в губы — везде, куда может дотянуться, надеясь, что его тепло успокоит дрожь в ее теле, но не открывает глаз.

Он сам себе клялся, что больше никогда не оступится.

— Пожалуйста, не дай им сделать этого. Я не хочу так. Только не так. Не так!

А за стенами рев и крики. Совсем не львиные — свиные, надорванные. Хрипы и гам, топот тысяч сапог и лязг сотен мечей — со всех сторон, и позади, и спереди, и даже уши не заткнуть. Джейме хочется слышать лишь свою кровь и сердце Серсеи, но…

— Джейме, ребенок! Наш ребенок!

Треск. Засовы не выдерживают, резное дерево ломается под гнетом тел. Им совсем немного осталось — Джейме лишь хочет, чтобы это было быстро, но, помня Винтерфелл, знает, что этого не будет — и рев все громче.

— Я не могу, — шепчет Джейме и срывается. В тот же миг мир перестает издавать звуки, становится глухонемым и сосредотачивается на его прекрасной сестре, а он снова тонет в болоте ее глаз. Зачем же боги наградили ее ими? Чтобы он мучился? У него точно такие же, но в ее всегда плещется огонь, окрашивает гладь в изумруды, а его в зеркалах — лишь травы пятна.

— Ты знаешь, что не могу. Всегда знала.

И кто теперь лев, сестрица? Скулим, словно кошки.

Серсея больше не говорит, лишь хнычет, и слезы стекают большими переливающимися алмазами. Ее ресницы слиплись, а глаза раскраснелись, но Джейме думает, что краше ее женщины нет на свете. Он уже очень давно не видел ее такой живой. Беспокойной. _Горячей._

Последние годы она все холоднее и жестче. Казалась почти пустой. _Мертвой. _

Но не сейчас.

_Стоило ли оно того? _

Может быть и стоило, думает Джейме.

Сейчас она похожа на хрустальную вазу, что, разбитую, склеили заботливые руки, но трещины не скроешь — преломляет радужный перелив — нужно лишь всмотреться. И он сдаётся. Разве он может так долго ей противиться? Не злой королеве, не суровой правительнице государства, не жестокой тиранше, а своей бледной, слабой сестре, что в безумстве от страха?

_Прямо как при первых родах. _

Свои самые мягкие улыбки и самые нежные взгляды она всегда дарила только ему и детям, они выжигали на нем клейма преданности и ласки, и он всегда хотел больше и больше. Сгореть под ее взглядом, быть изрезанным улыбками. И без колебаний он снова тонет.

_Это никогда не закончится. _

Тусклое морозное солнце играет в ее волосах, окрашивая золото в серебро — почти как у него самого — но снова летом ей не стать: встречающий смерть зимой сам становится зимою.

— Пожалуйста, — последняя просьба — почти осипшим голосом.

…И Джейме сжимает руку на ее тонкой шее. Она прерывисто вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Нет, нет, — шепчет Джейме, чувствуя, что сейчас захлебнется, — посмотри на меня. Смотри только на меня.

Сегодня послушная. Губы смыкает в тонкую линию. Он просто хочет запомнить ее до мельчайших деталей. Казалось, ему должно было хватить и целой жизни рядом с Серсеей, но так вышло, что всех этих лет было недостаточно, и недостаточно было бы пяти и десяти, и сотни лет. И вечности бы не хватило.

Что же мне делать, брат? Что же мне делать, отец? Что же мне делать, Се… Да, я уже знаю твой ответ. Прости. _Простишь ли?_

— Прости, прости, прости, — шепчет теперь уже он мантры, — Серсея, Серсея, Серсея.

Сейчас он не слышит треска ставней, он не слышит топота тысяч костяных стоп, он не слышит гром разрушенных стен. Ничего не важно.

_Только мы._

Минуты кажутся вечностью, и все это время он наблюдает, как тело ее слабо сопротивляется — богами нам дана жизнь в нем и покидать его душа не собирается — и наконец обмякает.

Никто никогда не имел значения. _Только ты. _

Он неловко ловит ее вмиг потяжелевшее тело и падает на колени. Пальцы нервно зарываются в поблекшее злато волос — все еще ярче, чем у него — неровно очерчивают лицо, застывшее маской боли — но даже так она кажется ему прекраснее всех.

И снова _холодной. _

Он аккуратно закрывает ей глаза — теперь не изумруды, не болота, а туманную поблекшую зелень — совсем как у него в отражениях вод. Могло ли солнце однажды погаснуть? Может быть, для всех оно все еще сияет, но его солнце только что превратилось в камень.

В какой-то момент он вновь начинает слышать. Жуткий гам льется со всех сторон. Треск и топот, вопли и хрипы свиней и кобыл, волков и лисиц, обрушиваются целой звездой на его рассеянный разум.

Может быть, это наше наказание? За все наши грехи?

_Но разве нечто столь ясное, столь правильное, может ли это быть грехом?_

Теперь он видит. Толпы гниющих тел бегут в едином порыве, одной цельной черной волной с яркими сапфирами на мертвых лицах и голых черепах.

Джейме не страшно.Чего бояться, если самый жуткий кошмар уже произошел?

_И он сам его совершил. _

— Потерпи немного. Ты пришла раньше и ушла тоже раньше. Скоро уйду и я.

Он лишь ниже склоняется, обхватывая сестру руками, желая, чтобы клокочущие челюсти никогда не смогли прикоснуться к ее прекрасному телу.

Может быть, в каком-то другом мире и в другой жизни они будут счастливы, а пока…

В тишине лишь звериный вой, да хруст костей и плоти. За разрушенными стенами смолкают крики. Джейме стискивает зубы, не желая кричать. Нет. Он уже сказал последнее слово. Он не хочет уйти с другим.

> В красном замке золотая рука не одинока. Она встретит холодный мёртвый рассвет вместе с золотым львом на фамильном медальоне.


End file.
